Kynsis
Kynsis was an Av-Matoran who became a Toa of Light. Later, she had her light drained, turning her into a Toa of Shadow History Early History Kynsis began her life on Spherus Magna, as an Av-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Karda Nui, along with a large population of other Av-Matoran. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Kynsis lived with her fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years. Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Vahna was among the small portion of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of her tribe. She altered her natural coloring of gold for a shade of light green, out of no personal preference. Soon afterwards, she was relocated to a village near the tip of the Northern Continent. There most assumed her to be a Le-Matoran, due to her coloring and natural agility. Life as a Toa Shortly after this, a Toa stone was granted to Kynsis, and after using it, she traveled to and settled in Metru Nui. During this time, she also somehow became a Toa of Shadow, though she never turned against her fellow Toa and Matoran due to her mostly indifferent attitude to others and strength of will, and so became a rare case of a peaceful Toa of Shadow. However, she was still ostracized for her strange case, as Shadow Toa were very obscure, and most considered them bad luck. This forced Kynsis to take bad or otherwise dangerous jobs in order to support herself. Most often, she took jobs in chemical plants, cleaning, and occasionally, archiving. Around 25,000 years ago, Kynsis' hands were damaged by a vat of a dangerous mutagenic substance, leaving one painfully charred and withered, and the other gaining large talons. This left Kynsis distraught, as it severely impaired her ability to perform basic tasks. Shortly after this, Kynsis had a run-in with a Toa of Magnetism named Kuvxef, who made the mistake of mocking her hands and elemental affiliation. Being sensitive about this, she lashed out, striking his mask so hard it was rendered useless. She followed up with several blasts of elemental shadow, which hit the impudent Toa full-on, causing painful injuries. As her fury subsided, she fled the scene, and was charged with several crimes by the Metru Nui police. As such, she was forced to stay hidden, and took up jobs in the Matoran black market, usually as a guard, or committed crimes to support herself. This resulted in a diminishing of her pleasantness and good will. Afterwards, Kynsis began encountering difficulties obtaining consistent payment, as her hands often hampered her prospects, especially for illegal ventures. A few years later, she was contacted with an offer for a better life and a fix for her deformities. Eager for this chance, she accepted and met a representative. Shortly after, she disappeared from her old life, and began serving a shadowy group, with new hands and a new Kanohi Tryna. Several months ago, Kynsis participated on a raid on a storehouse in a large city on the Northern Continent. Tbw Abilities and Traits Kynsis is very quiet and generally antisocial. She never really preferred the company of others, though she bears it when she has to. She thinks of herself as independent, and is slightly haughty towards others, but rarely acts maliciously against people who have offended her. Kynsis was also quite strong willed. She became notably more negative after having her light drained, but ultimately retained her nature and overall benevolent nature. As a Toa of Light, Kynsis formerly was able to create, control, and absorb light. Examples of this included creating illusions and laser beams, illuminating dark areas, and absorbing the light in an area to create darkness. Additionally, she could change the color of her armor, and usually had hers colored a light green. When she became a Toa of Shadow, Kynsis gained near-perfect control over darkness. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb shadows. Examples of this included creating darkness, controlling shadows, and generating blasts of darkness. She also lost the ability to change the color of her armor Powers and Equipment As an Av-Matoran, Kynsis had limited access to her elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of her armor. As a Toa, she gained full control over her light powers. When her light was drained, she lost her powers of light and gained the ability to manipulate shadow. Kynsis wears the Kanohi Tryna. It gave her the power to give artificial life to and control one or more dead beings as long as she concentrated. She formerly wore the Kanohi Uriav, Mask of Power Augmentation. It allowed her to increase the effects of a beings power by concentrating. Kynsis wields a simple spear, with no notable powers. This is likely due to her disdain for relying on outside help. Forms . See Also * Kynsis' Gallery Trivia * Kynsis' Toa of light form's color scheme was almost entirely decided by the color of her mask and the pieces available to build her. * Kynsi is Finnish for nail or talon, referring to her formerly deformed right hand. Category:ToaCategory:Toa of ShadowCategory:Av-MatoranCategory:ShadowCategory:Light Category:Toa of Light